


Coming for you

by shadowkingreborn



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkingreborn/pseuds/shadowkingreborn
Summary: Cayde-6 is deadThere is a vacant spot in the Vanguard.The Tower morns





	Coming for you

Cayde-6 is dead

There is a vacant spot in the vanguard.

The Tower morns

* * *

 

Cayde’s body is heavy in your arms as you carry him out of the reef. The destroyed shell of Ace feels like concrete in your pocket. Your own Ghost looks at you and says nothing. He is for once at a lost of words.

You enter your ship and lay the Exo down gently. His Ghost is still in your pocket. You stay here for a while, knelt down looking at the Hunter Vanguard. The light of his optic and biolights have long since burnt out.

  
You wonder who is going to fill his spot. You can’t, you aren’t a Hunter.

Finally tearing yourself away from the corpse you wander to the console. Settling into the seat you set a destination to the Tower.

Your Ghost looks at you again. This time speaking. “We should tell the Vanguard.” He says. “You do it.” Because if you were to tell them what happened. You would fall to tears.

But even with the grief. Vengeance burns hot in your blood.

You will make Uldren Sov pay.

You will kill the Fallen.

Even if it’s the last thing you do.

You want the Crow Prince to suffer.

 


End file.
